1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved drywall texturing material storage device and, more particularly, pertains to a method of storing drywall texturing material for ease of movement when applying the drywall texturing material to wallboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heavy, bulky drywall texturing material containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, heavy, bulky drywall texturing material containers heretofore devised and utilized weighing many pounds and being bulky to move when applying drywall texturing material to wallboard, are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of heavy, bulky drywall texturing material containers. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,843 issued to Gunderson discloses a paint can and roller pan device for storing a volume of paint and serving as a roller pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,866 issued to McClane discloses a paint roller pan having two separate paint reservoirs and an upper section having a ribbed base for removing excess paint.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,512 issued to Lojko appears to disclose a holder for spackle material.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,755 issued to Boyer appears to disclose a paint roller tray having a cover therefor for storing brushes and paint tool accessories therein.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,458 issued to Pages appears to disclose a paint tray having a corrugated roller base longitudinally oriented within the paint tray.
In this respect, the drywall texturing material storage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a method of storing drywall texturing material for ease of movement when applying the drywall texturing material to wallboard.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drywall texturing material storage device which has all the advantages of the prior art drywall texturing material containers and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drywall texturing material storage device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drywall texturing material storage device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved drywall texturing material storage device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a drywall texturing material storage device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved drywall texturing material storage device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of storing drywall texturing material for ease of movement when applying the drywall texturing material to wallboard.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage apparatus for holding a volume of drywall texturing material for use with a wallboard texturing applicator comprising a pan having paired, straight upstanding longitudinal walls and paired, arcuate upstanding transverse walls. A floor is provided therebetween for forming a reservoir for holding the volume of the drywall texturing material. A plurality of channels is attached to an underside of the pan for urging easy movement of the apparatus as the texturing material is withdrawn from the reservoir.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved drywall texturing material storage device which can be used for a method of storing drywall texturing material for ease of movement when applying the drywall texturing material to wallboard. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.